That one night we all want to remeber
by Crazybout notin
Summary: The Loonatics decide to throw a party what happens in the tower stays in the tower


_Hey__all__this__here__is__my__first__One__shot__so__hope__you__guys__enjoy__it.__Don__'__t__get__mad__at__me__if__it__sounds__too__mature._

_ **Warning:****Contains****scenes****of****Acexi,****Tav,****Realeu****and****Jazura.****Also****may****contain****strong****language,****some****explicit****content****and****Alcohol****reference**_

**That One Night We All Want Remember**

"Hey guysh! What do you shay to a Super Hero Nigh Out?" Duck asked the other Loonatics who were all just sitting on the couch watching another rerun of Suits.

"Ehh, no offense Duck, but do ya tink we could do something a little less soicial, cause I tink every one else here would agree that it's time for some sleep." Ace said as he skipped through the commercials so they could keep watching, while stifling a yawn. Like every one else, Ace was bone tired and just wanted some sleep, but a party seemed like a good way to blow off some steam, especially after there last little adventure.

"Ok, then how about thish, let's order some take out, and Jason and Azura can run down to the liquor store real quick, and we'll have an in house party, I mean it's not like we can really disturb the peace. For gosh sake's were 12 storiesh up in the air." Duck retorted quickly revising his previous idea, and walking into the kitchen.

"Well gang whatdya say?" Ace asked as Jason and Azura walked out to the motor pool with a quick, "be right back." The others all nodded agreement, as Ace turned around to tell Duck the good news, Duck was already ordering take out. **All****right****we****got****ourselves****a****party****now****all****we****need****is****some****decorations****and****a****DJ.** As Ace was thinking this Rev and Tech walked up with a big grin on their faces. "Uhh ohh, what are you two plannin'?"

"Well Ace remember those radios in your helmets, well, we actually were the station that was broadcasting and we wanted to DJ. So we'll just set it up and get going. Ok?" Tech said to Ace as he and Rev turned around and began setting up without a reply, which was obviously going to be yes. Mean while Lexi was sneaking up on Ace with the idea of having her do the lights and stuff, when she heard the door bell over the commotion with her super hearing. **Uhh****I****guess****I****'****ll****get****it.** Walking out into the hall way and opening the door she saw Aleu Kitty standing there with a mountain of boxes behind here, and all of them were for club light shows.

"Hey Lexi, heard you guys were going to have a party, so I went shopping!" Aleu said as she pushed her pile of boxes into the hall way and towards the main room were the party was going to be.

"Ohh ok, I guess I'll help you set up." As Lexi said this, Ace turned around and stared at the mountain of Boxes that Aleu had brought, not really wanting to know he just turned around to go sit on the couch and wait for the setup to be done with.

- In the Motor pool -

Jason walked over to a far corner of the motor pool, and pulled a tarp off of an old motorcycle. Azura was getting some helmets, so she didn't get to see him swooning over the shape that Tech had kept his old bike in. The old Darwin 69 Chopper had its original maroon paint job, and all the chromed parts were shining with polish. The tires were full and the gas was topped off. "Hell yes, ahh it feels good to be home." Azura walked up behind him as he said this and looked over his shoulder, which she had to grab onto to stop herself from falling over with excitement.

"Whose bike is that? I mean that thing looks mean!" Azura asked with some apprehension. Looking at Jason she hoped it was what they were going to the store.

"Mine." Jason replied proudly tossing the helmet she handed him aside, and getting on to the motorcycle. Firing it up, it roared to life with a deep and throaty _Vroom._"She missed me." Was all Jason could say as Azura climbed on behind him and held on to his waist as they took off at full speed, wheeling out of the front of the tower.

- Back inside -

"ALEU!" Rev yelled as he ran forward and scooped her up into his arms spinning around and holding her. "What -happened -to -your -vacation? I -thought -you -were -going -to -be -gone -longer -than -this? Ohh -did -you -get -my -text –about- the- party? Did -you -miss -m…" To stop Rev from rambling on, Aleu grabbed his beak and quickly answered all of his questions with a deep kiss.

"Does that answer your questions?" Aleu asked with a sly little smile as Rev put her down and hugged her.

"Ya." Was Rev's only response, as he just stood there holding his girl. Lexi watched this all go down, and couldn't help feeling somewhat left out. **Ace****never****does****that****to****me****when****I****ask****him****millions****of****questions.**Getting back to work, she watched Ace closely as he saw the same thing unfolding in front of him through half lidded eyes as he tried to fake sleeping, while he was actually watching Lexi work.

**Why****can****'****t****love****be****dat****easy?****Dang****it****Rev****ya****make****it****look****too****easy****for****de****rest****of****us!** Ace thought to himself as he returned to watching Lexi work. At this time, he caught her just as she was bending down to pick up one of the boxes and put it on the pool table so she could open it. **On****de****other****hand,****I****tink****I****could****wait****a****few****minutes****before****I****say****anyting****to****him****about****his****ease****wit****de****ladies.** As he watched Lexi pick up the box, she looked over at him, and smirked to her self, Ace thinking she had caught him checking her out, quickly shut his eyes all the way and pretended to be asleep.

- At the Liquor store-

Jason and Azura got off the motorcycle, Jason, with a little grunt of pain as his side was still sore from their last mission. "Come-on tough guy lets just get some booze and go." Azura said as she helped Jason, who had crumpled from the pain back onto the handlebars of the bike. Walking into the store, they saw that it had a wide selection of delightful spirits and shines. "Hey clerk! You got any good stuff, like maybe some bio diesel?" Azura asked, the store owner, who had just come out of the back room.

"Bio diesel?" The clerk said perplexed. **Uhh****does****this****always****have****to****be****so****complicated?** Azura thought to her self, as she heard Jason laughing to himself.

"Ya, white lightning, bio diesel, shines, and that stuff come one, all the good liquor stores have a still in the back." Jason said as he looked around for the door to the back room.

"U-Uhh, we don't have that stuff here; you'll have to go to some other store for that." The clerk said, as he began to sweat and stutter. His eyes were darting between Jason and Azura hoping that they wouldn't report him to the authorities.

"Hey how bout I just grab some for us?" Jason suggested, having spotted the door that said employees only, and walking towards it, using his strength, he began to open the thrice dead bolted door with one hand. "So your sure we won't find a still back here boss?" Looking into the dimly lit room with his night vision, he saw a whole room dedicated to brewing moonshine, and other liquor.

"N-n-no, there's nothing in there, just o-o-ur recent imported inventory."

"Riiiight." Jason pulling the door off of its hinges, and walking into the room and returning with 10-12 jars of shine in a box. "You sure about those imports? Azura, we just might have to take this guy down town with us when the other Loonatics get here." Jason said, as he was formulating a plan to get all this stuff for free.

"Ya, you know what, maybe we'll let this guy off easy, but on one condition," she said looking right at the clerk, "all the shine here is free for the day, but we pay half on all liquor." The store clerk looked from Azura to Jason, and quickly came to a decision, walking forward he shook Azura's hand and sealed the deal of having half off on all the liquor they were going to buy.

Azura and Jason walked out of the liquor store with 2 cases full of moonshine, and a full box of Jack, tequila and beer. Azura carried out the shine, and Jason was stuck with the big boxes, but it didn't bother him much. Nearing the bike, Jason realized, that he didn't have anything to tie it down, and there by transport the drinks, but Azura showed him something on the bike that he hadn't noticed before, a little green button, so he pushed it and some saddlebags folded out. The saddle bags were big enough to carry large amounts of anything, not get in the way and small enough to not be noticed. So they put the drinks in the saddle bags, mounted up, and took off back toward the Loonatics tower.

- Back in the HQ-

Lexi heard Jason, and Azura pulling up into the motor pool with her super sonic hearing and climbed down form the ladder she was on to put up the lights. Aleu was helping Rev and Tech setup the Dj booth, so she was stuck with all the decor and lighting jobs, Duck had taken Slam and went to get the take out they had ordered. Ace was still sleeping on the couch, so she went to wake him up, but he was already awake. Ace sat up and walked towards the motor pool doors, because he had heard the motorcycle, when it shut off. As the doors opened he took some of the boxes that Jason was carrying while Azura sauntered on by Jason drawing his gaze and making him almost drop the boxes. "Ehh keep it togeder Jason, de night ain't over wit yet." Ace said as he tried to get Jason's attention back from Azura's body _**;)**_. "Heelloooo, Jason is any one home?" He asked rapping him on the head.

"Huh, ohh sorry boss." Jason said as he helped Ace with the rest of the boxes that he was about to drop. With some help, Ace and Jason took the drinks into the kitchen and started setting up an open bar for the party. Lexi walked in to help, but when Ace told her that they had it covered, she just walked on past giving her hips a little bit more swing to them as she listened in on how Jason tried to get Ace's attention back. _"__Hello,__hey__boss__wake__up.__(Snaps__fingers)__Hey__Ace__hello,__earth__calling__we__need__you__come__back__down__from__cloud__nine!__(__**SMACK!)**__**"**_

_**"**Oww! Wat was dat foir?"_

_ "Reality was trying to check you back in numbskull. Pay attention, you set the bottle on the counter upside down."_

** Hehe,****guess****I****was****right.****Good****to****know.** Lexi thought to herself as she finished setting up the lights, and decorations.

"Hey party people, we have returned witsh shome food for your enjoyment!" duck yelled as he and Slam landed in the room from the hole in the ceiling. Luckily, Duck managed to keep Slam from eating all the food on the way over, by putting all on his pack and quacking forward every time Slam caught up to him. "Shto Let's gets this Party started!" Duck yelled as he quacked into the kitchen set up the buffet, and quacked back in pointing to Tech and Rev at the Dj booth. Tech took charge and started blaring, "Sexy and I Know it," by LMFAO, then the whole place started pumping', there were shots being downed by Jason and Ace, and bets being placed on who would win. Eventually Jason drank Ace under the table, but at least he kept the others from writing on his face in sharpie. Duck and the others all lost a good chunk of change, while Azura and Tech raked in the dough. Slam didn't really have much of a social understanding so he just sat a round drinking, eating, and having fun talking with Lexi and Rev.

Later on in the night, all the tequila was gone, the jack, and bud lights, so Jason pulled out three mason jars of moonshine. "Now you guysh be careful *hick* cause thish shtuff will fuck you up. *hick*" He said handing out the jars so they could be passed around. At this time, Ace had regained consciousness, and woke up next to a wasted and close to passing out Lexi.

"Hey Lexsh, wat happened? Did I missh anything?"

"Nope." Lexi was trying her best not to succumb to her lowered inhibitions and take Ace back to her room, so they could spend some time together and maybe learn something about one another. In the other room though, Jason, Rev, and Tech were making out with their girls. Jason got Azura, Tech had Lavender, and Rev well of course had Aleu. Duck had passed out minutes before Ace gained consciousness and was carted off by Slam to the hallway were he could sleep peacefully and not be bothered. At that time, Jason had challenged Slam to a drinking contest, and lost. He was carted off by a wasted Azura to her room, were she would wait for him to wake up (0). Lav and Tech were singing a karaoke duet. Rev and Aleu had run off, and no one had seen them since. Ace and Lexi sat there listening to Lav singing "Don't Take the Girl," by Tim McGraw. Subconsciously, Lexi leaned in closer to Ace and rested her head on his shoulder, only meaning to close her eyes for a minute; she accidentally passed out on his shoulder. Ace wasn't bothered though, he liked it. The feel of the woman he loved resting her head on his shoulder felt good and the satisfaction that she would allow herself to do this in a moment of extreme weakness showed him just how much she trusted him. Lav's song ended and Jason came running out of Azura's room at full speed wearing nothing but some socks and his underwear. Azura came out right behind him trying to throw a little bomb that would turn into a net, so she could drag him back to her room. Jason managed to just get out of range when the one with net exploded, tripping him slightly, but catching Tech instead who fell off the Dj booth platform. Then the whole room erupted into chaos. Slam was so drunk that he got mad at Azura for making Tech fall down, Lavender restrained her sister, and Jason ran to calm Slam down. Duck cam to, and started yelling at people to shut up, Tech was trying to calm down lavender, Azura was blowing up little plant ropes that were constantly constricting her movement. Ace just stood up, walked into the middle and then…

"Loonatics!" everything stopped as they all looked to the source of this new voice. Jason saw it, and pointed it out, but they were all so drunk, that didn't recognize Zadavia on the Hologram projector. "Loonatics, we have a serious problem, Deuce is back, and he has captured Sir tweetums, and is interrogating him for the location of the scepter. Get to tweetums, before he breaks Loonatics." Zadavia looked at the Loonatics quizzically, the room was a mess, food and bottles were everywhere, and they all looked completely lost at to who was talking to them. "oh no, tell me that you didn't fall for one of Duck's part ideas again." By the looks of things, she didn't need an answer. "Never mind, I'll just take care of it my self. Zadavia Out."

"Who wash that?" Ace asked as he and the others all stared at the holo-table that was still glowing slightly. "ahh well, Lex Hit It!" He exclaimed pointing at the Dj booth were Lexii had moved to so that she could sit down.

"You got it *hick* Chief!" Lexi said as she started to blare some Def leppard, starting out with Pour Some Sugar on Me. Then everyone strted groovin', the drinks were gone, Duck and Slam were lost in the confusion, so they just sat down and ate. The next song came on, Get Off on the Pain, by Gary Allan and Ace and Jason started singing along, while Lexi and Azura manned the Dj station.

"Aleu, Let's go." Lavender yelled out over the noise, Aleu was standing by the sidelines, and not really enjoying herself anymore. Lav, sensing her unease ran over, grabbed her by the arm and took out into the middle of the room and strted dancing with her. At first, Aleu was a little unsure, but then she started warming up, and then the two Loonatics were movin' to the beat. Rev joined in after he saw Aleu having more fun than him, and soon they had a small disco party goin on in the middle of the room.

"We're gonna slow things down a bit now for all those couples out there, so guys grab you r gals, and hit the floor." Lexi said as she handed the music over to Duck who had decided to try and get into the swing of things. Lavender was scooped off her feet by Tech and Azura was picke dup and thrown over Jason's shoulder as the two cousins carried there gals onto the dance floor. Rev took Aleu by the hand and led her out. Ace walked over to Lexi slowly, unsure of how to get out there, when suddenly, she turned around, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out there.

"come on big boy, let's see how good you are at this stuff."

"Hehe Lex, wat are ya doin'?"

"you are going to treat me to a dance for couples, mister she won't catch me checking out her ass while she is working." At this Ace's face turned cherry red as he realized, that she had caught him. Duck put on an old Lost trailers song that he used to listen when he was young and apparently had a girlfriend (shocker right!) Lexi led Ace's hands to her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ace had never really danced before with any girls, cause he was a bit of an outcast, much like Jason when he was in high school. The song was ending, Jason and Tech were lost in there partners eyes, Rev was kissing Aleu while the song wound down, and Ace was, well a little slow on the trigger. Nonetheless, Lexi helped him out by resting her forehead on his and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Ace was taken aback at this turn of events, but as the next song cam on, This Ain't No Love Song, by Trace Adkins, he returned the kiss passionately as the first few lines cam through and hit home to both of our bunnies hearts.

_I__couldn__'__t__sleep__last__night__but__you__weren__'__t__on__my__mind_

_ And I went for a drive last night, but if you saw me driving by well I must've took a wrong turn_

_ I must've been thinking bout something else had a melody in my head yeah maybe that's why_

_ I couldn't sleep last night_

Ace took Lexi's hadn and led her away from all the nosie and confusion out onto the balcony. The moon was full, stars were out, and they were up so high, that they could see everything. There Ace took lexi's hands, and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. While the two bunnies were lost in eachother's arms, Tehc and Jason shared a high five with Rev and the others. "Mission accomplished guys." Jason said, unfortunately, they were all so drunk that none of them would rember this, except for Slam who was still sober.

- The Next Day—

Ace woke up with a tan bunny in his arms, her blonde hair covered one eye, and their clothes were all over the room. **Ohh****Shit!** Was all he could think? Looking around, he saw to his complete astonishment, the other Loonatics standing there, with Jason holding a camera up and recording the whole morning after. "LOONATICS! GET OUT!" Ace yelled waking up Lexi in the process. She awoke in such a flurry that she knocked the covers off her and when she registered that she was topless, braless, and on film she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Lexi yelled out as she started brain blasting at the others to get out. Tech and the others all got behind his force field, but it stil wasn't enough for the enraged bunnies brain blasts, they wer all thrown from the room, and then locked out by Ace before Lexi could get up and blast their brains out. Ace grabbed Lexi who was now up and rushing towards the door completely naked, holding her back, he forced her to sit down on the bed, and with a sudden wild rush he pushed her over and layed her down, climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply. Lexi was stunned speechless, looking up into Ace's face, she saw he had that old toothy grin, and his entire face was flushed deep red. "I-I-I…"

"SO Lex since your already here, and were kinda set up, how bout we get a lil frisky?" Ace said as he jumped back into the action. Little did they know that, the others had left the camera there, and had recorded the entire occurrences of the night through the security system that Tech had installed.

_**Well**____**that**____**was**____**my**____**first**____**one**____**shot,**____**so**____**wat**____**did**____**ya**____**think,**____**and**____**please**____**review**____**nicely.**____**Tanks**____**to**____**Acexifan,**____**and**____**Halloween**____**witch**____**for**____**letting**____**me**____**use**____**their**____**Ocs.**_

_** Jason looking at me quizzacaly. "Wat"**_

_** "so why did I run out of Azura's room?"**_

_** "you know that I ain't answering that in this story. I can tell you that you did have some fun, then it went a lil weird."**_

_** "What! Not kool man, I was gonna tap that, what the heck?"**_

_** "Hey your jus t a fictional character, so be quiet and get back on the page."**_


End file.
